Not My Prince: Real Story
by Beautiful13
Summary: Dropped from lack of motivation to proceed with the story. To be honest, the story is going nowhere...sorry.
1. The Beginning

**Hello. I had to drop this story because I was getting tired of it. I have no motivation to continue on with it nor do I believe that anyone else is really interested. I started off with the belief that I could finish it proudly but lately, life has really caught up to me. I don't see myself updating as much because there are more important things out there. I really hope to finish the remaining stories before I head off to college but with the busy work I have now… it may not be possible. I don't know if I will ever reconsider un-dropping this story but seeing as I haven't updated in a long time, most likely people have forgotten about it.**

**Anyway, Farwell NMP. **


	2. Upcoming Date

**Hello. I had to drop this story because I was getting tired of it. I have no motivation to continue on with it nor do I believe that anyone else is really interested. I started off with the belief that I could finish it proudly but lately, life has really caught up to me. I don't see myself updating as much because there are more important things out there. I really hope to finish the remaining stories before I head off to college but with the busy work I have now… it may not be possible. I don't know if I will ever reconsider un-dropping this story but seeing as I haven't updated in a long time, most likely people have forgotten about it.**

**Anyway, Farwell NMP. **


	3. The Date

**Hello. I had to drop this story because I was getting tired of it. I have no motivation to continue on with it nor do I believe that anyone else is really interested. I started off with the belief that I could finish it proudly but lately, life has really caught up to me. I don't see myself updating as much because there are more important things out there. I really hope to finish the remaining stories before I head off to college but with the busy work I have now… it may not be possible. I don't know if I will ever reconsider un-dropping this story but seeing as I haven't updated in a long time, most likely people have forgotten about it.**

**Anyway, Farwell NMP. **


	4. Surprises

**Hello. I had to drop this story because I was getting tired of it. I have no motivation to continue on with it nor do I believe that anyone else is really interested. I started off with the belief that I could finish it proudly but lately, life has really caught up to me. I don't see myself updating as much because there are more important things out there. I really hope to finish the remaining stories before I head off to college but with the busy work I have now… it may not be possible. I don't know if I will ever reconsider un-dropping this story but seeing as I haven't updated in a long time, most likely people have forgotten about it.**

**Anyway, Farwell NMP. **


	5. Where it starts

**Hello. I had to drop this story because I was getting tired of it. I have no motivation to continue on with it nor do I believe that anyone else is really interested. I started off with the belief that I could finish it proudly but lately, life has really caught up to me. I don't see myself updating as much because there are more important things out there. I really hope to finish the remaining stories before I head off to college but with the busy work I have now… it may not be possible. I don't know if I will ever reconsider un-dropping this story but seeing as I haven't updated in a long time, most likely people have forgotten about it.**

**Anyway, Farwell NMP. **


	6. First Day

**Hello. I had to drop this story because I was getting tired of it. I have no motivation to continue on with it nor do I believe that anyone else is really interested. I started off with the belief that I could finish it proudly but lately, life has really caught up to me. I don't see myself updating as much because there are more important things out there. I really hope to finish the remaining stories before I head off to college but with the busy work I have now… it may not be possible. I don't know if I will ever reconsider un-dropping this story but seeing as I haven't updated in a long time, most likely people have forgotten about it.**

**Anyway, Farwell NMP. **


	7. Second Day

**Hello. I had to drop this story because I was getting tired of it. I have no motivation to continue on with it nor do I believe that anyone else is really interested. I started off with the belief that I could finish it proudly but lately, life has really caught up to me. I don't see myself updating as much because there are more important things out there. I really hope to finish the remaining stories before I head off to college but with the busy work I have now… it may not be possible. I don't know if I will ever reconsider un-dropping this story but seeing as I haven't updated in a long time, most likely people have forgotten about it.**

**Anyway, Farwell NMP. **


End file.
